Right Where You Are
by Amy.E.Pond
Summary: The love story of Andie and Chase. And the bumps along the way. Disclaimer-Not Mine
1. Chapter 1

**Right Where You Are**

**Chapter 1: Late Night Thoughts**

**This is my first ever story. I'd really appreciate reviews, good or bad I don't mind! I hope you enjoy reading my story!**

The street lamp shone through Andie's bedroom window. Turning sideways to look at the luminous digits of her clock, Andie saw that it was 3.20am. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't sleep. The events of last night were racing through her mind. Closing her eyes, Andie brought her fingers to her lips. Slowly and gently, she ran her finger tips across them. She could remember it so clearly; like it was happening again. Rarely in her life had Andie ever experienced true, perfect happiness. But then in that moment, she did. Although she hated to admit it, it was a real cliché moment, but it was her cliché moment. So; the annoying feeling of being a pathetic girl, completely under the control of a man; passed quickly.

It was Chase that broke the kiss. Andie could still feel the stab of pain through her heart at being separated from him. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered how she had whimpered aloud at the loss of contact. Andie closed her eyes, and thought about the look Chase had given her after the kiss. The intensity made a shiver run down her spine. Before anything could be said the crowd swallowed them up. The night passed so quickly. Andie had caught glimpses of Chase every so often; but they didn't speak again; she didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

Sarah had turned up saying they had to go home and talk. At first, Andie was terrified. Her first thoughts were that Sarah was still sending her to Texas. But, instead Sarah just wanted to talk about everything, she wanted to know what was going on in Andie's life. They talked for hours. Andie couldn't remember ever feeling so at ease with Sarah. Everything was changing, getting better.

Again Andie closed her eyes and thought of Chase. What it felt like to be near him, to have him hold her. It was like coming home. After running for so long, Andie had found where she belonged. Chase was right, it was about being happy where you were.

Andie so badly needn't to see Chase . What did their kiss mean to him? Did he want more? Did he _need_ more? Or was it just an impulse in the passion of the moment? Andie had seen some of the girls Chase had gone out with before she had come to MSA. Andie had thought at the time that's what made their relationship different. But now, she just felt like a stupid naïve idiot. The doubts from early came back full force; but now they clouded every good feeling and memory.

Andie cursed herself for being so ridiculous. It would be just like that time after Missy's party; they'd pretend nothing happened. It hadn't meant anything. She realised that now, she had just got caught up in the excitement of winning the streets. It was a celebration kiss. Andie told herself again and again, because, her and Chase they were just friends. That's all they ever would be. When Andie finally fell asleep, her last thought was:_ Chase and I are just friends, that's all we both want. So why the hell am I crying?_

**If you want me to write another chapter, review me and tell me what you think. I was going to do the next one from Chase's point of view!**

**Amy xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right Where You Are**

**Chapter 2:Early Morning Insecurities **

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them coming! If you think there's something that's needed in my story, tell me! Okay, this chapter might not be very long –like the first one- but after that they should get longer!**

A soft light shone through Chase's window. Exasperated he turned to look at the clock. 5.40am. Chase let out a tired grunt of annoyance. He'd had one of the worst nights sleep, he could remember. But he had no idea why. The MSA, his crew no, his friends had just won the streets. And he'd kissed Andie.

Andie. She was everything he wanted. And he _really_ wanted. They had almost kissed before. It had driven him insane; being _so_ close, then being denied it. But last night, last night he got what he wanted. Except; it hadn't exactly panned out how he had hoped. Chase hadn't even spoken to her after their kissed. They were separated by the adrenaline fuelled crowd. Then when he went to find her, she was gone.

All night, Chase had been plagued with the thought that Andie didn't care for him like he did her. She had never seemed that interested in him. Not like the other girls Chase had following him around. She was just Andie.

Maybe that was the problem. Andie just saw them as friends. That's all she wanted. The thought that he wouldn't be able to hold her, protect her. Well; it really pissed him off. Chase was the most popular boy in school. Everybody loved him. So why didn't Andie?

As Chase drifted into a restless sleep; he last thoughts were:_ I'm Chase Collins, I always get what I want. And I'm not about to give up now._

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to get how Chase and Andie felt out off the way before I really started the story. For the next chapter, I'm thinking of bringing the crew together and see how they all act after the streets!!**

**Amyxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right Where You Are**

**Chapter 3: Enjoying the Moment**

**Sorry about the other chapters being so short. I had a really busy couple of days and wasn't able to dedicate myself to the story. But now I can and the chapters are going to get longer! Tell me what you think, hope you enjoy it!**

Andie was woken with a start the next morning at the sound of her phone. The first thought that ran through her mind was: Chase. Andie's heart was beating manically in her chest. She felt so foolish for being so happy at the thought that Chase was calling her. But her heart dropped like a stone when she saw who was calling. Pulling herself together she answered the phone. She was immediately greeted by a rather loud and out of key rendition of We Are The Champions.

'Hey Moose, I can see someone's happy.' Andie was determined not to let her current-quite annoying-alteration in character take hold anymore. Putting it behind her, she prepared herself for the conversation she was about to have. Andie knew that for Moose winning the streets was not the same as it had been for everyone else. He'd never really had friends or any kind of recognition. So Andie decided she'd let Moose gush about it on the phone. Because; he did after all deserve it.

'ANDIE! We did, I can't believe we actually did it. I mean I knew we were ok, but we actually did it! Everyone loved it! Did you see Tuck's face?! We showed them! Everyone loved my hat trick, they told me! Andie, We did it!' And Sophie kissed me! Can you believe it! We did it!' Andie had being paying minimal attention to what Moose had been saying. But two words registered to Andie, leaving her speechless. It took a minute for to regain her composure before she began questioning Moose.

'Hang on a minute Moose. Did you just say... Sophie _kissed _you?'

'Yep!' Moose was pleased with the reaction his news had received from Andie. Moose wasn't sure if he would ever even talk to Sophie again. He wanted to savour the moment.

'She actually kissed you? Was it a congratulations kiss or…?' Andie still couldn't believe that Sophie would kiss some one like Moose. People like Sophie didn't appreciate people like Moose. All they saw was a nerdy boy, who ate Tofu dogs and sat on the sidelines. Moose was nothing like that. Moose was a kind guy, who put his friends first, made you laugh and was a kick ass dancer. Andie couldn't picture Sophie Donovan ever being the type of person to see Moose for who he really was. But she was more than happy to be proven wrong.

'No, it was a kiss, kiss. Then she smiled and walked away. I didn't see her again after that.' A wave of sadness washed over Andie at the familiarity of the situation.

'What are you going to do? Call her and see if she wants to meet up?'

'Well, that's kind of why I rang. I was wondering if it was ok if I called Sophie and asked if she wanted to come join are practice, if you know, we had one this afternoon.'

Andie wasn't sure what to say. She'd never really spoken to Sophie, her first impressions were that she was an, ahem, bitch! But Andie felt that recently Sophie had changed. she had the suspicion that Sophie had something to do with Blake being at the streets. This meant she partially owed her for getting back into MSA. But what Andie was finding hard to get over was that Sophie was Chase 's ex.

Anger at herself washed over Andie. She wasn't going to let it get to her! It was nothing. Andie decided she wanted Sophie there, mainly for Moose, but she couldn't deny that it was also so she could prove to herself, that her and Chase. They were just friends.

'Moose. I think you should invite her to our practice. Nothings been planned, but if you ring round and tell people there's at practice at ummm lets say 4.30 this afternoon, yeah?'

'Yeah, cool! Thanks Andie, I'll see you later!'With that Moose hung up.

Andie didn't know why but for about 5 minutes, she stayed sat in bed with the phone pressed to ear. Andie let herself have that. She needn't it. When she was ready, Andie put her phone down, had a shower, got dressed in her trademark clothes and went downstairs to have breakfast with Sarah.

Just before she left her room, Andie stood and faced the mirror. Looking herself dead in the eye, she took a deep breathe and spoke aloud.

'Just be yourself.'

With that that she turned and left. But she was smiling.

When Chase woke up the next day, his first thought was: _Why the hell can I smell pancakes?_ Stumbling out of bed he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Where he was met by the site of his brother, wearing an apron and cooking breakfast.

Chase stood frozen to the spot for some moments. Never in his life had either his parents or brother cooked breakfast. When Blake turned and saw Chase standing in the doorway he smiled and gestured for him to sit down. Chase obeyed, open mouthed.

'Ummm, Blake is everything alright?' If his brother was having a mental breakdown, he wanted to be prepared.

'Of course. But, I thought we should talk.' Chase studied his brother for a moment. When they were younger they had been close. Then Blake had left and a massive gap opened up between them. Both the brothers wanted to get rid of it, but neither seemed able to do so. So it just got bigger and bigger.

'About what?'

'Everything.' Blake went about preparing the breakfast. He felt now was the time to fill in the hole. He'd missed so much of being a big brother, he owed Chase a lot. Not that he'd ever tell him that. Chase's head was big enough already.

When the breakfast was ready, Blake brought the plates to the table.

'So.' Blake began, knowing Chase wouldn't make the first move.

'So, what?' Chase didn't know what his brother wanted. A nice cosy heart to heart, or a lecture about his behaviour. Right now, either seemed possible.

'So, how does it feel?' Chase was utterly perplexed, what the hell was Bake on about. They hadn't talked about _feelings_….ever!

'Okay, Blake seriously, what's going on? You're acting weird. How does what feel?'

'Winning the streets. How does it feel?' Blake knew he had unnerved Chase with his sudden interest but he felt it was time to move forward.

'Well, it feels amazing I suppose. But; why do you care? You don't even like how I dance.' Chase was beginning to get annoyed. This was all his hard work, not Blake's. Not once had Blake ever said Chase's dancing was good enough. He always made Chase feel like _he _wasn't good enough. What was he looking for; credit for helping coach a competition winner? Chase wasn't going to let him do this. This is was he loved. Chase wouldn't let Blake spin so it made the school look good. 'Do you think you'll get credit for this? Is this what all this is about?' Chase gestured to the breakfast.

For a minute they both stared at one another. Chase's face was masked in anger. Blake lowered his head with a sigh.

'No this isn't about me taking credit. This is about…coming to an understanding.' Chase was quite for a moment. He couldn't figure out what this was. Was Blake really trying to make an effort and sort out whatever was between them? Chase wasn't sure, but if Blake really was trying to change how their relationship was, he'd do his best to do the same.

'An understanding? Does this mean you'll let me dance how _I _want to dance?' this was the clincher. If Blake really wanted this to work, he'd have to let Chase be Chase.

Blake pursed his lips before quietly saying. 'Yes you dance how you want to dance. But with…restrictions. You have to listen to me too. You know sometimes; I might just tell you something worth knowing.'

The two brothers carried on talking for some time. They weren't anywhere near how they used to be, but they'd found a balance and for now that was enough. They talk was interrupted when Chase got a message: _Crew practice 4.30, everyone BE THERE! Moose_

All thoughts of Blake and their chat went out of Chase's mind. All he could think was: _I'm going to see Andie._

**Okay, hope I've made some of you happy by making it longer********!!I no I said this chapter would be about the crew but I had a change of plan. Tell me what you think, hope you liked it!**

**Amyxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right Where You Are**

**Chapter 4: What Now?**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, I love hearing what you all think! In this chapter we met the crew. Enjoy!**

Andie worked out that if she wanted to get to MSA in time for practice she'd need to get the 3.50pm bus. What she hadn't planned on was that the bus might not turn up. Deciding that it was best to just sit and wait for the bus, Andie pulled out her MP3 and sat in the bus stop. At 4.20pm she began to fret. Even if the bus turned up now, there was no way she'd get to MSA in time. She waited 20 more minutes until she gave up hope. She went to grab her phone to call Moose to tell him what was going on, but she realised she'd left it at home. Feeling pretty pissed at the situation, Andie felt the only thing to do now, was go home and contact her friends telling them she couldn't make today's practice. As she walked back home, Andie felt a stab of bitter disappointment. Andie hadn't realised how much she'd wanted to make today's practice.

Meanwhile; back at MSA, Chase and the rest of the crew were anxiously waiting for Andie's arrival. Not one of them could ever remember Andie being late for a practice. Making it worse was the fact that they couldn't get hold of her.

Chase was pacing up and down the studio, thinking of all the reasons as to where Andie was and what was keeping her. Chase was starting to panic. It was so unlike Andie.

The rest of the crew were starting to feel Chase's panic. None of them could figure out where Andie could be. Everyone had been calling her mobile and home phone for around half an hour, without any reply.

Sophie had been standing quietly to one side as the group of friends debated about what to do. She'd barely made herself known apart from a few polite hellos. Sophie felt intimidated by the group of people she was in the room with.

She so badly wanted to be accepted into their group. Sophie had seen how they were with each other. She was envious of it. Before; she'd never seen any need for it. All that had mattered was reaching her goals. But now, now she'd met Moose everything had changed. Sophie had seen something in him, she'd never seen in anyone else.

He made her laugh. He didn't think highly of himself. Friends came first. And he was an amazing dancer. If Sophie had paid more attention to the rules of being popular, Moose would be strictly out of bounds. Not _good_ enough, some would say.

But Sophie couldn't care less. Watching him talking animatedly about what could have happened to Andie made her smile.

Sophie couldn't help but hope that one day, Moose would show her the amount of care and attention.

It had taken Andie about 25 minutes to walk back home from the bus stop. Usually; Sarah would drop Andie off and pick her up from the bus stop. But due to the absence of a mobile, Andie couldn't contact Sarah. Knocking on the front door, Andie waited for Sarah to answer. When no one came after a couple of minutes, Andie moved to look through the window. She could just make out a note on the table:

'_Andie, I've taken Charlie out_

_for the afternoon._

_We'll be back about 7.00pm._

_Sarah x'_

Sighing Andie reached in to her bag. After fumbling around for a good few minutes Andie had to come to terms with the situation she now found herself in. She was locked out.

For Andie, that was the final straw. Anger started bubbling up from the pit of stomach. The whole situation with Chase; missing the bus; forgetting her phone then getting locked out. It was beyond a joke.

Taking off her bag, Andie sat on the porch. Glancing at her watch she saw it was 5.20pm. Closing her eyes and leant on the wooden beam of the porch.

Andie was broken out of her revive by the sound of foot steps. Looking up she saw Chase standing in front of her.

Half an Hour ago at MSA

Chase was starting to get really frantic about where Andie was. He'd spent the day preparing for their meeting. Chase had so desperately wanted to see her. He couldn't help but think that she wasn't here because she was avoiding him. The thought that Andie might not want to see him; felt like ice washing over his heart.

Chase couldn't carry on sitting here doing nothing. Standing up, he grabbed his bag and left the studio. Shouting out to the crew as he went.

'I'm gunna go find her. I'll ring you.'

Chase put his foot down and sped the entire drive to Andie's house. Thoughts were racing through his head about what was going to happen when he got there. If Andie was even there.

But when he pulled up in front of her house he could see her sat, eyes closed, on the porch.

Chase sat quietly in his car for about a minute, just staring at her. He felt almost reluctant to disturb her. She looked so peaceful.

Gathering his nerve, he got out his car and walked towards her.

'Hey.'

'Hey.' Hesitantly Andie looked up at Chase and returned the greeting.

'Are you alright Andie? You didn't show up for practice. What are you doing?'

'I'm meditating.'

'Oh. Right. Okay. Can I join you?' Andie stared at Chase. What was he playing at?

'If you want.'

'Or I could give you a lift to practice.' Andie thought for a minute. Did she really want to get in a car on her own with him? What was worse? The uncertainty of what would happen if she didn't? or what would happen in a car with him?

Grabbing her bags she stood up.

'Okay let's go.'

**That's all for this chapter. Tell me what you think! Hope you liked it. If you've got any ideas for the next chapter let me know! Keep reviewing!**

**Amyxxx**


End file.
